Semana Shipping 2009
by Lu-agni
Summary: Respondiendo al reto del "Pais de Agni". Cap 2: Porque alguna vez hubo una sola tribu agua.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA!! **

**Bueno por fin lo escribí, este es el primer cap y es sobre Sokka xD (creo que la mayoría ha escrito sobre Sokka ¬¬ )**

**Es una comedia (o intento de una xD) En este fic Sokka y Katara tienen 10 y 8 años respectivamente.**

**Ojala que sea de su agrado ^^ y no olviden dejar reviews ^^**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen xD**

* * *

Era el año "no me acuerdo" antes de cristo y la tierra estaba poblada por colonias de Neandertal , los neandertal eran un prototipo de la especie actual, tenían la frente pequeña , la nariz Gigante, cuerpos demasiado robustos, parecían mon..

-Hey cállate!! No somos así.- dice un moreno.- tenemos ojos azules, narices pequeñas y NO parecemos monos.

-Con quién le hablas? MONO.

-Qué??.- mira hacia todos lados.- pero yo.. este.. QUE HACES EN MI CUARTO??!

-En tu cuarto??.- dice la hija del jefe de la tribu mirando hacia el resto del lugar.

-Bueno en MÍ cueva.

- ¬¬

-Bueno en mi pedazo de cueva, d todas maneras este no es tu lado.- dijo arrimándola.

-entonces no te diré la noticia sobre papá.- dijo sentada en la otra parte de la cueva.

-Que sobre papá??.- dijo Sokka mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su hermana.

-Ahora TU estas en MÍ lado.

-Vamos, no seas infantil, TODA la tribu comparte la cueva.

-Mira quien habla ¬¬. Pero estoy de buenas y te voy a contar que papá y sus hombres acaban de llegar de cazar, así que hoy de seguro hay fogata en la noche y nos contará sus historias!!.

-De verdad?- dijo ilusionado

-No que va… solo estoy inventando todo para molestarte.- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Eres malvada.- dijo Sokka

-Sabes ESO fue sarcasmo.. MONGO.- pero antes de que empezaran a discutir (cof*de nuevo) su abuela ingresó a la cueva.

-Chicos vamos!! Su papá ha llegado y todos ya están en la fogata.

-PAPÁ!!.- los chicos dijeron apenas lo vieron y corrieron a abrazarlo.

-Hijos!! No saben cuanto los he echado de menos. Tomen asiento tengo varias historias para contar.- Hakoda sabía lo mucho que sus hijos disfrutaban de las historias de sus viajes pero sobre todo Sokka para quien tendría una sorpresa.

La velada fue tranquila, la tribu entera comía la cazaría de los hombres y absolutamente todos escuchaban las historias de los cazadores "elite" , sin mencionar los únicos, de la tribu, entre las favoritas estaban en la que cazaban un Mamut y en la que eran perseguidos por tigres diente de sable, pero la que causó más impresión fue una de las que contó Hakoda.

-Estabamos casando.- comenzó.- y de pronto escuchamos unos extraños ruidos y una fogata, creyendo que quizás era alguna tribu neandertal hermana nos acercamos..

-Era la tribu de Arnock?.- dijo Sokka emocionado desde entre los niños.

-Tonto!!.- le pegó su hermana.- déjalo contar la historia y ya TODOS sabemos que vives, mueres y revives por la princesa Yue.- su padre solo sonrió y prosiguió.

-Al llegar nos dimos con la sorpresa de que no eran hermanos eran diferentes, tenían la piel clara o casi amarilla, los cabellos naranjas como algunas de las frutas que recogemos, sus ojos... me parece que eran azules como los nuestros.

-Son enviados del dios que creó todo! .- dijo Kanna, la anciana sabia de la tribu.- su piel es clara y si es casi amarilla es porque son enviados del sol, y si sus cabellos son naranjas como los frutos de la madre tierra es porque ella también ha contribuido, y por último nosotros creemos que el padre mar nos dio la dicha de tener los ojos azules y debe ser por eso que ellos también los tienen.

-Entonces vamos a DESAPARECER!!.- dijo otra anciana.

-Que?? A que te refieres Hamma?.- preguntó la anciana que acababa de hablar.

-Que no es obvio? Hemos hecho algo mal y los dioses no nos quieren más en la tierra por eso han enviado esos seres… seres… "perfectos" hechos con rasgos de cada uno de los dioses, hasta su cabello podría ser como el color del fuego.

-Calla mujer! Estas asustando a los niños.- indicó Hakoda.- en este mundo hay suficiente espacio para varias tribus neandertales, por lo tanto también lo habrá para otras clases de ellos.

-Cómo sabes que también son Neandertales?.- dijo Hamma pero fue ignorada ya que en ese momento otro de los guerreros contaba una graciosa anécdota del viaje.

Más tarde…

-Papá es verdad lo que dijo Hamma?

-Hija, no debes creer todo lo que dice esa vieja chiflada.

-Pero es verdad lo que TÚ dijiste no?

-Si es verdad, pero no te parece que era obvio, más allá de nuestros dominios todavía se ve tierra sin habitar, o por lo menos es lo que creíamos.

-Entonces tal vez haya otras clases de personas no? Tal vez cabello azabache como el cielo de noche.

-Si tal vez, o también ojos dorados como el sol.

-Umm, no lo creo padre, sería demasiado hermoso y especial para ser verdad.

-Pues para mí, los ojos dorados no son muy interesantes.- dijo su hermano uniéndose a su familia con dos trozos de carne en sus manos.- no pongas esa cara hermanita, te estaba buscando.

-Me vas a dar ese trozo.- dijo señalando el trozo no comido aún.- que lindo, gracias dijo estirando la mano.

-Que?!! Mirar pero no tocar.- dijo moviendo el trozo lo que hizo que su hermana se cayera.- Mi abuela te esta buscando.

-Auch!.- dijo su hermana mientras su padre la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Sokka, discúlpate.

-Mi no conocer como disculpar con "princesa cabezona"

-Pues TÚ ser un idiota.- dijo Katara marchándose.

-No deberías ser así con tu hermana.- dijo Hakoda

-Ella sabe que es broma.

-Como sea, ahora la vas a echar de menos.

-Que?? Por qué? A dónde la vas a llevar?

-A ella no, pero mañana yo y mis hombres saldremos otra vez de caza.

-Te vas ya?? Acabas de llegar!!

-No me entiendes verdad?? TÚ vienes con nosotros.- Hakoda ser marchó dejando a su hijo TAN emocionado que este quedó en shock y soltó la comida para correr a contarle al resto de su familia..

-Que? Como si yo fuera a dejar la comida en el suelo.- se metió ambos pedazos en la boca.- ahora si voy con mi familia.

**Al día siguiente.**

-Entonces no se van por mucho tiempo?

-Nop, dice papá que solo hasta que casemos bueno YO case algo.

-Entonces necesitaras más ropa.

-Bueno creo que algo de ropa… hEY!! Soy buen cazador.

-Si, creo que tu experiencia 0 es TAN valida.

-De todas formas tengo mi mejor invento.- dijo mientras enseñaba dos piedras.- sabes con esto se hace fuego

-sabes? Lo sé porque TODAS las noches se enciende fuego y por que ESO ya fue inventado!!

-Como la malogras Kata….- no terminó porque su hermana le dio un abrazo.

-Cuídate mucho.

-Tú también hermanita..- dijo antes de marcharse.

**Esa misma noche…**

-Ves, te dije que atraparía algo hoy mismo papá.- dijo Sokka a su padre, ellos eran los únicos dos despiertos en el campamento pues su padre hacía guardia y él simplemente no quería dormir.

-Me parece muy bien hijo, mañana mismo regresaremos a la tribu.- dijo su padre ocultando el hecho de que el viaje era solo para que su hijo viera como cazaban y que él mismo había puesto a propósito ese bebé tigre ente la lanza de su hijo.

-Quiero ver la cara de mi hermana, por poco y me hace traer ropa para UNA SEMANA. No se que tan tonto me cree.

-Ella solo se preocupa por ti.

-Por aquí es donde vieron a esos seres.

-Así es, me parece que era detrás de aquella colina.- dijo señalando.- pero será mejor que nos quedemos lejos de ese lugar, y vete a dormir de una vez.

Sokka se marchó pero no exactamente a dormir. El joven caminó por el camino que su padre , no por tonto pero por adormilado, le indicó. No pasó mucho tiempo y llegó al dichoso campamento de los "hijos de dioses" e ingresó. Algunas de las cosas se le hicieron familiares pero de alguna manera mejoradas, algo que le llamó la atención fue la ropa de esos seres, no era como la que usaban en su tribu, esta parecía más elaborada y también halló unas flautas de hueso o "tubos" como el les decía, cuando de pronto una flecha lo dejó calvado en un árbol.

-Quién rayos eres tú?

-Eso no et importa niñita y bájame de una vez.

-Niñita?? Pues este "niñita" te acaba de dejar en un árbol.- sonrió.- y no te bajara.

-Cobarde, muéstrate!!.- Dijo Sokka y se sorprendió pues a la luz pudo ver una de las criaturas descritas por su padre.

-Quita esa cara de mongo y dime por qué has venido.

-No lo haré si no me bajas.- la niña lo bajó para poder conversar.

-Ahora si me respondes?

-solo he venido por curiosidad, quería ver si eran TAN especiales como dicen.

-Dicen?? Quién dice?

-Dijiste que solo una pregunta, yo me largo.- comenzó a macharse cuando la chica le cogió del brazo.

-No te vas de aquí hasta que me des eso que te llevas en tu ¿ropa?.- dijo mirando extrañada las pieles con las que se cubría su nuevo "conocido".

-No me estoy llevando nada… hey!!.- dijo cuando la niña lo empezó a jalonear y sacó una flauta de su ropa.- sabes me siento violado.

-Solo cállate vil mentiroso. Ya lárgate!

-Quiero eso de vuelta.

-Ni siquiera sabes que es.

-No lo sé, pero lo descubriré y de hecho vendré otras noches para llevarme más cosas.

-Si te enseño qué es eso no regresaras??

-Que pasa?? Acaso te molesta mi presencia? Acaso no soy lo suficiente hijo de dios para ti?

-Estas demente "hijo de dios" no le veo sentido y lo que me molesta es que robes cosas de mi clan.

-No robo, en mi tribu se llama recolección.

-Pues este no es un valle frutal… si puedes aprender a usar eso en este momento no te molestaré más pero si no dejaras que te enseñe y te marcharás de aquí.

-Trato.

**Veinte minutos después …**

-Así no se usa…- cantó la niña por 10 vez mientras su compañero soplaba por los agujeros.

-Pues no me importa.

-Pasó mucho tiempo.- dijo mientras se la quitaba.- ahora YO te enseñaré.- la niña empezó a tocar una suave melodía.

-Wow, déjame intentarlo.- un rato después Sokka aprendió a tocar y los chicos entablaron una pequeña conversación -Que los de tu "clan" no se despiertan?.

-Duermen como troncos y de todas maneras ya va a amanecer. Por qué no te quedas?

-Amanecer??!!.- dijo mirando al cielo.- debo marcharme.

-Por qué? Justo cuando nos llevábamos bien.- dijo la niña algo triste.

-Disculpa pero mi padre no debe saber que vine.

-Espera.- dijo la niña entregándole la flauta.- llévatela.

-No se darán cuenta que no está?

-Les diré que la perdí.- dijo la niña mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.- hasta pronto.

El camino de regreso al campamento fe rápido pues Sokka no sacaba de su mente a la pequeña niña de ojos azules y cabello rojizo. Afortunadamente, llegó al campamento a tiempo y nadie notó su ausencia. El camino a casa fue aún más corto.

Semanas después…

-Oye Sokka te vas a morir!

-Y eso por que?.- dijo Sokka escondiendo la flauta que había cuidado con tanto esmero.

-Una tribu nos visita!!

-La tribu de los "hijos de dioses".- dijo emocionado

-No.- Katara extrañada.- la tribu de Arnock! Y Yue viene!.- dijo sonriendo.

-Genial.- dijo con voz poco animosa y hasta decepcioanda.

-Sabes… cuando molestas me caes mal y cuando actúas así me das miedo. Que no te emociona?es Y U E

-Claro que sí pero… acércate te diré que sucede.- Dijo Sokka con voz melancólica y Katara se acercó cuidadosamente- Sucede que eres MUY MONGA!!- dijo mientras le tiraba pintura encima.

-SOKKA!!!.- dijo Katara mientras cogía pintura y correteaba a su hermano.

* * *

**WIII terminé!! Disculpen si hay algún error …ACABO de escribirlo y cuando digo "acabo" me refiero ha hace media hora :S. Espero que les haya gustado ^^. **

**Aclaraciones para el que no se haya dado cuenta (siempre hay alguno): La niña que estaba con Sokka era Suki xD .umm tal vez debi haberlo puesto? pero en fin estyo segura que la mayoría (o hasta todos) se abrán dado cuenta.**

**Déjenme un review para saber que les pareció y también pásense por el resto de fics de la semana shipping… no dejo links ni nada porque NADIE es tan lento de no darse cuenta que TODOS los fics que tienen por título "semana Shipping 2009" son de la campaña xD.**

**Besos**

**Lily**


	2. Edad de oro

**A/N: HOLA!!! Bueno después de mi intento de comedia … debería ser TIERNO xq todos lo reviews dicen q es TIERNO T.T **

**Gracias x sus reviews y admito q el anterior no tenia mucho d Shipping xD**

**Cap 2 : **

**Paring: Kya-Hakoda**

**Época: Edad de Oro**

**Clase (tipo, la verdad no sé que va aquí): Fantasía.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Avatar no me pertenecen :S.**

El mundo Avatar esta dividido en 4 naciones o en 5? Las tribus Agua son una sola…. O es solo lo que desean aparentar? Están en lados opuestos de mundo!! Y al parecer hay SERIAS diferencias. Pero siempre fue así?? O en algún momento hubo una SOLA tribu Agua.

-¿Pakku? Amor? Estás bien?

-No estoy tan joven como antes mujer.

-Es lo que te digo desde hace TIEMPO, tienes que dejar el imperio Agua en manos de uno de tus hijos.

-Kana silencio! Trato de pensar…. Lo tengo!! Debo dejar el imperio en manos de uno de mis hijos.

-Pero es lo..

-Shh!! Silencio mujer!- dijo mientras se levantaba.- quiero ver a mis hijos ahora.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Hakoda! Van aquí , papá desea vernos.- dijo el mayor de los príncipes a su hermano.

-Espera un momento, necesito terminar algo.

-Ahora qué es?.- dijo Arnock acercándose.- Otro collar?? Pensé que ya le habían tallado uno a Kya.

-Pero no creo que le guste el otro.

-Por qué diablos te esfuerzas tanto hombre? Es solo una mujer y encima ni siquiera es noble DEBE aceptar tu collar así le des una chapa en una cuerda.

-No lo entiendes, la amo y es por eso que quiero respetarla. Además su papá es capitán.

-Jajaja, entonces qué?, mira digamos que papá decide hacerte rey a ti , le preguntarías a Kya su opinión cuando tengas que dar una orden.

-Pues sí lo haría.

-O.o sabes… traté de ser sarcástico.

-Nunca fuiste bueno, y que tiene de mal que quiero respetar a mi esposa?

-No tiene nada de malo pero ya sabes son solo mujeres.

-Pues si llego a ser rey haré que las mujeres sean más respetadas.

-Pft, alguien te ha dicho q eres un bromista hermanito? Acaso crees que alguien te haría caso?

-Pues..

-No me respondas!, mejor vamos a ver a papá.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Deseabas vernos padre?- dijo desde la puerta el mayor.

-Hijos entren.

-Que sucede?.- preguntó el otro.

-Como se habrán dado cuenta, mi salud no es la mejor que digamos. Es por eso que he decidido cual de ustedes me sustituirá.

**-**Tú solo indica cual de nosotros será y nosotros acataremos tu decisión.

-Eres un joven muy correcto Arnock y me gustaría dejarte a ti el trono.

-Felicitaciones herman…

-Pero mi sucesor será Hakoda.

-Que? Pero por qué padre? No es Arnock el mayor?

-No suenas tan emocionado como deberías.

-Pues claro que lo estoy padre, asumiré el cargo con orgullo.

-Ahora necesito hablar contigo, Arnock puedes retirarte.

-Claro.- Arnock no era envidioso y no se fue si antes susurrar a su hermano.- felicitaciones, te lo has ganado.

-Y bien padre?

-Vas a ser el jefe pero para eso necesito que hagas tres pruebas.

-Cumpliré todo lo que me pidas.- dijo arrodillándose.

**-Escelente**, en este mismo momento empezarás.

-Dime.

-Esta es sencilla. Sabes que la carne de foca es deliciosa y que solo hay focas aquí en el polo norte.

-Sí.

-Nos han dado dos ofertas: 1 tonelada de carne de foca por 100 piezas de oro. Y la otra es de 600 kilos de carne de foca por 200 piezas de plata. Piénsalo bien y luego me dices tu respuesta.- dijo el rey y el menor de sus hijos se retiró.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Pues a quien ofrece más!

-No lo creo, que sucede si por matar tantas focas luego estas se extinguen.

-Eso no importa, lo que importa eres tú, el Jefe Hakoda del Imperio Agua.

-Ni siquiera son rey … aún.

-Aún? Y eso por qué? .- dijo una nueva voz uniéndose a los hermanos.

**-Kya**! Hola.- dijo HAkoda sonriente.

-Hola cuñadita, bueno yo los dejo.

-Que sucede? No me piensas contar nada?

-Pues sucede que estas parada frente al próximo jefe de la tribu.- dijo el príncipe orgulloso.

-Felicitaciones!!.- dijo abrazándolo.- cuando te dan la corona?

-Primero tengo que pasar tres pruebas.

-¿Y cuáles son? Te podría ayudar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1 semana después…

-Excelente hijo! Has pasado la primera prueba.

-De verdad?

-Así es, resulta que los que compraron los 600 kilos de carne de foca quedaron tan satisfechos que han firmado un contrato diciendo que nos compran carne cada que se les acabe.

-Wow eso es genial.

-Listo para la segunda prueba?

-Siempre.

-Hoy las olas estan algo fieras y es por eso que deseo que TÚ comandes un barco alrededor de toda la tribu.

-Qué?! Pero padre, esa es como la prueba que me hicieron cuando era más chico.

-No es igual, para esa prueba se ve que las aguas estén casi calmadas y van con un adulto en caso de que la situación se salga de control. Ahora aparte que estarás a cargo de toda una tripulación el barco es mucho más grande.

-No te defraudaré.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Así que ahora quiere que comandes un barco?

-Así es, y gracias por ayudarme antes. La primera prueba fue todo un éxito.

-De nada, y creo que también te podré ayudar algo con la segunda.

-Cómo? Ninguno de los dos ha sido capitán, a menos que en tu otra vida lo hayas sido.- dijo Hakoda sarcástico.

-No seas infantil, sabes que mi papá es capitán, así que sé algunas cosas.

-Pero… ¿cómo haríamos?

-Puedo esconderme en la sala del capitán, es donde vas a estar.

-Gracias, es por eso que te amo.- dijo mientras le daba un rápido beso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-y sin ninguna experiencia previa O.o.- dijo su padre orgulloso.- definitivamente naciste para ser marino, tu desempeño fue increíble, ni yo lo hacía tan bien la primera vez.

-Tuve algo de ayuda.- dijo sonriendo.

-Que clase de "ayuda"?

-Es un ángel.

-Jajaja! Tu hermano tiene razón, eres un bromista..- dijo Pakku mientras cobraba compostura.- listo para la última? Una vez que pases la última prueba serás rey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Qué hace toda esta gente aquí?

-La última prueba es una batalla.

-Contra quién?

-Contra mí?

-De acuerdo padre, el primero que tumbe al otro gana.- dijo Hakoda dirigiéndose al otro lado de la arena.

-Lamentablemente ya hay reglas hijo, es un combate de muerte.- dijo Pakku y toda la multitud se calló.

-No voy a matarte.- dijo finalmente rompiendo el silencio

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo.- dijo el jefe mientras lanzaba un ataque.

La batalla, si se le podía llamar así, continuó unos minutos hasta que por fin Hakoda cayó rendido luego de esquivar por tanto tiempo los ataques de su padre. Pakku apuntaba a Hakoda con una espada (como Hakoda no es maestro agua Pakku decidió que el duelo sería con espadas).

-Si no has podido vencerme, significa que no eres digno de ser rey.

-Si para ser rey debo matarte pues no quiero serlo.

-Piénsalo bien Hakoda.

-Por qué? Debo matarte, tú no mataste a nadie.

-Alguna vez te preguntaste por qué nunca conociste a tu abuelo?

-Eres un monstruo.

-Pero no un cobarde.- dijo Pakku mientras levantaba su espada.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!.- gritó Kanna desde el estrado y de pronto unas dags de hielo salieron desde la multitud y clavaron a Pakku a una pared.

-Quien se ha atrevido a …

-Fui yo!.- dijo una hermosa joven mientras ayudaba a su amado a levantarse.

-Quién te crees tú para cometer esta imprudencia?

-Soy Kya, la hija del capitán Amonk.

-Eso no te da derecho q atacarme.- dijo Pakku mientras lanzaba un poderoso ataque a Kya.

-No la lastimes!.- gritó Hakoda poniéndose entre el ataque y Kya, obviamente recibiendo él el impacto.

-Y yo creía que eras digno de mi posición.

-No me importa, no le harás daño a la mujer que amo.

-Y luego de todas las pruebas que pasaste…

-Que le pasaron padre.- dijo Arnock levantándose.- ella lo ayudó en cada una de las pruebas.

-Chiquilla tramposa.- dijo Pakku.- Guardias!! Echen a esta mujer del imperio no quiero volver a verla en mi vida!.

-No padre! Si la expulsas a ella lo harás conmigo también.

-De todas maneras la expulsaré, decide ahora hijo: Puedes quedarte y ser rey sin necesidad de matarme o puedes irte con esta prostituta para SIEMPRE.

-Elijo…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

5 años después.

-Nunca creí que le simpatizaras a tanta gente.

-Algunos ya estaban cansados del machismo de mi padre.

-Este lugar es maravilloso.

-Es un nuevo lugar: La Tribu Agua del Sur.

-Me encanta, y está lo más alejado de tu padre y sus pensamientos machistas.

-Así es, y este pequeñín es el primer niño nacido en "la tribu Agua del Sur".

-Tiene tus ojos.- dijo Kya observando al recién nacido.- ponle el nombre.

-Sokka, ese es el nombre de mi hijo.

-Sokka? Como tu abuelo?

-Si, pero él no será machista.- los esposos se besaron mientras Sokka , el primer bebé de la tribu agua del norte, miraba a sus padres con sus pequeños ojos azules.

**FIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! xD**

**No puedo creer que haya terminado ^^**

**Gracias a los que me dejaron review antes : 10 reviews!! Nada mal ^^**

**A ver que les parece este cap.**

**Dejen review**

**Bye **


End file.
